Gallery:My Fair Goalie
When Ferb's cousins visit from England and challenge him to a soccer match, he and Phineas warp the walls of physics and build a high tech 3D stadium. Meanwhile, convinced that her relationship with Jeremy depends on her being more proper, Candace enlists the help of Ferb's British cousin, Eliza, to teach her the rules of etiquette. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz is sick in bed but forces himself to set off his "If-A-Tree-Fell-in-the-Forest-Inator," which causes any tree that falls to say his name. Read the full summary... Part 1 Cousins from England.JPG|Ferb's cousins, along with Linda, Lawrence and the cousins parents. Oooh, Nostrils!.jpg AD greeting Ferb 01.JPG|A.D. greeting Ferb AD greeting Phineas.JPG|A.D. greeting Phineas Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-19h28m26s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-19h34m54s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-19h36m27s119.png Phineas, Ferb & the Cousins.JPG Whatcha Doin'..JPG Bald Eagle.jpg Ferb with his stuff.JPG I bet you don't even play football anymore.JPG Da Da Da!.JPG THIS is a football.JPG|You dweebs! That's a soccer ball! This is a football! Phineas telling Ferb's cousins that Ferb is a really good football-player.JPG Isabella's weird pumpkin-story.JPG Da Da Da! 2.JPG Perry-shaped impression.jpg|Where's Perry? Whos Perry?.jpg|Who's Perry? Sick Monogram and Carl.jpg I'd rather be at home, watching Ducky Momo.jpg|Major Monogram likes Ducky Momo Jeremy singing to Candace and Lucy.jpg Jeremy saying thanks to the girls.jpg I thought your family was from wisconsin.jpg Jeremy relizes he has to get home.jpg Nice to meet you eliza.jpg By the way cool accent.jpg Cool Acent.jpg|Cool accent? Cool accent? Candace yelling at Eliza.jpg Holding Breath.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-19h49m15s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-19h42m42s239.png FX-7-TSCONTWWJSWTCT Intro.jpg ProfessorRossEfrop.jpg Play Soccer in 3 Dimensions.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-19h20m10s159.png Ferb going deep through.jpg IfaTree.jpg Doof at TV.jpg perryless cage.jpg|The intended trap for Agent P Football X-7 Stadium Construction.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-19h52m06s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-19h53m34s66.png loleliza.jpg htbal1.jpg|"She knows which knife, fork, and spoon to use and when." Learning how to be a Lady.JPG Soccer Bio-dome.JPG|The Bio-dome Ferb-shaped impresion.jpg We'll be right back.jpg 640px-Doofenfermo.jpg.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-20h34m12s202.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-11h40m09s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-11h39m48s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-20h35m59s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-11h40m23s157.png CgrHv9tWkAAexPe.jpg|"Candace, it means that he likes songs that are British." Retaliation is not very lady like 3.png Retaliation is not very lady like 2.png Retaliation is not very lady like.png I have to show Mom..png Ok, I will.png Eliza unamused.png Depends on it.png You have to teach me how to be Anglian.png It's obvious Jeremy likes you.png Oh, Candace. That's just silly..png Well to be fair.png Jeremy never complimented me on my accent.png Cool accent?.png Oh yeah-.png Same to you Jeremy.png Nice meeting you.png Look at the time.png Ooohh.png I knew that 2.png I knew that.png Candace strolling off.png But.. But...png Candace getting frustrated.png Candace calms down.png I can do this.png For Jeremy.png Eliza.png Coolness!.png You asked me to help you how to.png No busting?.png Candace approaching Eliza.png So you can imagine the dicipline it takes.png I have five little brothers.png Afriad not, no..png I can do this 2.png And distitution.png Makes sense..png Of horror and distitution.png Will directly lead to a life.png The tiniest bend in one spine.png And even.png Must stand completely and vertically straight.png All proper ladies are taught that they.png But from birth.png Honestly I'm not quite sure.png Is about posture.png The first lesson of a lady in training.png Good girl.png Screen Shot 2017-11-19 at 21.31.17.png Screen Shot 2017-11-19 at 21.31.15 copy.png Screen Shot 2017-11-19 at 21.31.13.png Screen Shot 2017-11-19 at 21.31.01.png Part 2 Sunrise on football field.png Ferb plays Football.jpg Pinhead Pierre Girl playing soccer.JPG -MFG14.PNG -MFG12.PNG Inside the bio-dome.JPG Irving the referee.JPG No team without ferb.jpg It's not about winning, it's about the joy of the game!.JPG|It's not about winning, it's about the joy of the game! Actually it's about winning.JPG|Actually, it's about winning. Irving as a judge.JPG Ferb bounces a soccer ball.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-11h50m12s129.png Isabella in her soccer outfit.JPG Playing Soccer!.JPG Inside the Football X-7 staduim.JPG Phineas playing soccer.JPG Nice shot!.JPG Come on, Isabella!.JPG That is what I call skills!.JPG SOMEBODY misunderstanded the whole soccer and football is diffrent sports..JPG Hey, this is soccer, not football!.JPG Ding Dong!..JPG Ahh, Jeremy, how delightful it is to see you again!.JPG|Ahh, Jeremy, how delightful it is to see you again! Hey candace you look great.jpg Candace and jeremy in the elevator.jpg Candace and jeremy exiting the elevator.jpg Candacae and Jeremy notice a game being played.jpg Candace and Jeremy watching the game of football X-7.jpg Doesn't candace look lovely.jpg ElizaLady.jpg|Eliza in a lady-like outfit Jeremy comments about candace's posture.jpg Jeremy says he won't put books on Candace's head.jpg Jeeremy getting ready to help candace into her seat.jpg Talking about Candace's extended pinkies.jpg Jeremy starting to tell candace how unusual it is that she is not trying to but phineas and ferb.jpg Jeremy mentions the giant soccer stadium.jpg You haven't once show any desire to bust them.jpg Jeremy making a thoughtful face.jpg -MFG7.PNG Keepy-Uppy challenge.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-11h42m44s18.png -MFG11.PNG|Did that tree just say "Doofenshmirtz"? Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-20h42m00s93.png Anglophile such as myself.jpg Really.jpg I like it so much better than how you were before.jpg Of course.jpg What you didn't like how I was before.jpg Oh wait you are totally messing with me.jpg Yes I am totally messing with you.jpg You got it bub.jpg lady1.jpg There's my girl.jpg Candace yelling to phineas and ferb that they are so busted.jpg Candace relizes she does not need the bonnet anymore.jpg Pass it to Ferb! Pass it to Ferb!.JPG|Pass it to Ferb! Pass it to Ferb! I got it!.JPG|I got it! -MFG1.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-11h45m45s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-11h47m53s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-20h47m17s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-11h46m43s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-20h50m17s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-20h51m31s125.png that's our girl.jpg|"That's our girl!" apologizing to Ferb.JPG Actually lads....JPG I'm not a brit or a yank.JPG I'm just Ferb.JPG Nostials on the Bus.JPG Hmm, shocker. 2.png Hmm shocker..png Turns out Jeremy likes me just how I am..png So how are we doing?.png While I fetch some tea?.png Well, why don't you sit and chat.png Doesn't Candace look lovely?.png Hello Jeremy.png To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries